


Run Away With Me

by ezekiels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Kate really does take Allison from Beacon Hills, leaving Lydia missing a best friend and Allison miles away in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away With Me

Allison’s gone. Moved out of town overnight while Lydia was fighting for her life in a coma.

Lydia decides that she hates her. It’s not like she needs Allison anyway. Screw Allison. Lydia can do better than that. Allison was just a stepping stone and Lydia would find someone better.

For the most part, Lydia has convinced herself of this. In the early hours like this moment, however, she wasn’t so strong. Her parents are fighting downstairs again, arguing about who’s fault it was that Lydia had been attacked. They don’t seem to care that it’s seven in the morning.

Lydia tries to drown them out, letting the hot water of the shower burn her skin. She flexes her hands and can feel the monster within her begging to be let out. She pushes the feeling away, tries to focus on something else, anything else.

Allison.

Lydia purses her lips, a lump forming in her throat.

She misses Allison. She misses her so much.

She grabs the dial of the shower so hard that she tears it off. For some reason, she places it back where it dangles uncertainly.

She gets out of the shower and retreats to her room, determined not to think about Allison.

***

Nothing matters any more. New school, new faces, new country. It’s nothing that hasn’t happened before but this time Allison knows why.

Werewolves are real and her boyfriend, her ex-boyfriend, is one.

The school bell rings and she gets up along with everyone else. She doesn’t rush, she’s in no hurry to get home. She doesn’t want to face her family. She doesn’t want to talk about the werewolf pack that’s living nearby.

It’s not that she wants to be normal. It’s that she doesn’t want to be here, in London, thousands of miles away from Beacon Hills.

Allison’s cellphone vibrates and she glances down at the screen.

Lydia.

She freezes in the hallway, unable to breath, unable to think. Then the anger comes. The anger towards the unfairness of everything that has happened.

“You can’t ever go back there,” her dad keeps telling her. “Never again, you understand?”

Allison throws her cellphone at a wall of nearby lockers. It shatters and falls loudly to the pale green floor.

The hallway is silent and everyone is staring at her.

“What?” Allison shouts at them. “Never seen a girl break her cellphone before?”

Everyone quickly looks away and continues walking as if nothing had happened.

Allison fists her hands, furious that someone hadn’t stepped forward. She wants a fight. She wants to shoot something. She can’t breathe.

Unclenching her hands, Allison draws in a breath. She has to get a grip. The last thing she needs is to draw attention to herself. She is an Argent after all. She could get through this.

Kneeling down, she begins to gather up the pieces of her cellphone. Through some miracle, her cellphone turns on when she puts it back together.

One missed call.

Three text messages.

Allison hesitates and considers just deleting them. It’s not like this is the first time she’s received texts and calls from people back in Beacon Hills. Scott still calls every day. Stiles calls occasionally. Once, even Jackson called, although Allison is pretty sure that was just a wrong number. Lydia, however, has never called. Not once and Allison misses her more than all the others.

you’re my new best friend.

It was hard to believe that all happened only six months ago.

Allison takes a deep breath and opens the texts.

Lydia, 3:01: I hate you.

Lydia, 3:01: I miss you.

Lydia, 3:02: No one will watch The Notebook with me any more.

Allison’s cellphone vibrates again and Allison tenses, knowing instinctively that the text will be from Lydia. Her eyes are already filled with tears and her hands are shaking. She shouldn’t keep reading. Her dad is waiting for her outside.

She opens the new texts.

Lydia, 3:03: My parents are fighting again.

Lydia, 3:03: I want ice cream.

Allison laughs out loud and the few people still walking through the hallway look at her funny. Allison doesn’t care, smiling through her tears as her phone vibrates again.

Lydia, 3:04: Run away with me.

Allison’s breath catches in her throat, a longing rising in her. What she wouldn’t give to just run away! But she couldn’t. Her dad was waiting outside and she had responsibilities.

She clutches her cellphone to her chest and takes a deep breath.

She should ignore the texts, go outside, and head home to help her mother plan an attack on the pack terrorizing London.

She shouldn’t reply to Lydia.

She shouldn’t.

***

Allison, 7:15: Give me 24 hours.

Lydia stares at the text in disbelief and awe for several minutes and then she grabbed a suitcase from her closet and starts packing.


End file.
